


Who's the Savage?

by chaosminion



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is An Asshole, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Jotun!Loki, Loki finds Tony and makes him pay, Loki is rejected from his home and is forced to make a new one, M/M, Thor is a bit of an asshole, Tony Stark does NOT have a heart, Tony's house will do, aesir!tony, cultural racism, drinking leads to bad decisions, hunting party turns drinking party, intersexloki, noncon, somehow it turns out ok in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: Tony Howardson is on a hunting trip in freezing Jotunheim with Thor, but he brings along his trusty alcohol to keep  him warm, until he finds and catches a Jotun runt to do a better job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt: Tony is on a hunting trip in Jotunheim with Thor and the Warriors 3 when he encounters a Jotunn runt. They hunt it down, and Tony gets to claim it since he saw it first. Basically, reluctant rapist!Tony and Jotunn!Loki non-con.

Tony Howardson was fighting a splitting headache while simultaneously freezing his balls off in the middle of the frozen tundra. Sometime during last night's drink fest with the crown Prince and his goons, Thor had decided it would be great fun to travel to Jotunheim for an impromptu hunt for a mythical great white stag, which were supposedly four times as hard to find and kill as stags on Asgard.

Hence why Tony was freezing his balls off. Because drunk Tony could not refuse the moronic idea.

Sober Tony hated drunk Tony right now.

"We've been lost for an hour!" He shouted up to the front, shifting his war axe on his belt so he could pull his furs closer around him. At least drunk Tony has remembered to grab proper attire. "I fancy another keg of ale right about now!"

"Stow your blabbering, Howardson!" Thor shouted back with good humor. The wind was beginning to die down, and the murky twilight of the ice realm made shadows seem to come alive. "Your loud blustering will scare off our prey!"

"What about your blustering, oh wise prince?" Fandral laughing, scouting to the right of the group with his bow. "A stag could hear your boasts a mile away!"

"You will feel the truth of my boasts soon enough with that talk!" Thor replied, making the others laugh.

Tony hunkered down in his fur and grumbled. Sif had the right idea staying home where it was warm. Sober Tony was not equipped to be traipsing about the snow with no mead to warm his blood.

Actually!

Tony dug about in his pack, only just now remembering the bottle of cherry spirits he had stashed there. With a little cry of triumph, Tony paused in his steps to pull off a glove and unstopper the bottle, then take a healthy swig. Maybe two.

Feeling much more fortified, Tony replaced the bottle, then stumbled to catch up. His balls felt tingly and warm now.

As he stumbled around a mound of ice, movement startled Tony and caused him to lose his footing. His hand shot out and steadied his balance, but as he nearly fell onto his nose he caught sight of a huddled figure in a crack.

At first, he thought it was a rabbit, or a Jotunheim equivalent of one. What were those called again? But it was a child, a frost giant's get by the look of him, with wide red eyes staring at Tony as if he were a pale ghost, coming to grind his bones into bread.

Tony noticed the fine soft curve of the lad's cheeks, and the almost feminine curl of his eyelashes, before the rabbit darted off, snow spraying in the wake of his long, fast legs. Tony gave a shout, then before he could figure out why he took off after him.

“What have you found, Howardson?” Thor called when he heard the commotion, leading the others back.

The quick rabbit nearly crashed into Thor, knocking Volstagg onto his ass, with Tony hot on his heels.

"It's a giant!" He heard Thor shout behind him. "Quickly, let us pursue!"

Tony might be shorter than the others, but he was a damn good runner, and he kept in shape from his work in the forge. Excited about the chase, Thor let out a war cry, veering to the right to cut the lad off. The rabbit swerved to the left, which allowed Tony to gain some ground, and just as he tried to leap over a fallen log, Tony caught him by the ankle, and they both went rolling about in the snow.

The first surprise Tony got was the teeth and claws that were aimed at his face, and he was obliged to grab onto thin wrists and wrestle them away from his sensitive eyes.

"Easy, Bessy," Tony said as the wild cat he had thought was a rabbit twisted and kicked and snarled beneath him. Blood red eyes glared pure murder, and Tony heard himself laugh at how much fun he was having. Perhaps this was better than boring Asgard.

Eventually he became aware of encouraging male shouts, and Tony rolled over to sink his weight of top of a bent elbow, causing his captured prey to cry out in pain and grow still. The Jotun was face down in the dirty snow, his frantic panting creating a tiny drift.

"What spoils have you caught, Howardson?" Thor chuckled, leaning on one knee.

"Just a kid," Tony replied, pulling out a length of leather string to tie around the wrists. "Found him skulking back there, didn't want to let him leave and alert the nearest tribe." Was that why he gave chase? Sure, he would go with that.

"Savages," Thor snorted.

"Can't make proper houses, can they?" Volstsag chimed in.

"He is a pretty thing though," Fandral added. "You sure he's only a lad?"

By the curling lip of disgust, Tony was certain the Jotun understood what was being said about him.

"Look at him!" Tony waved to the prone form. "He's not big enough to be full grown."

"No, you're wrong, Howardson," Thor said, drawing close and kneeling down to brush the thick black hair aside. The bound Jotun tried to bite Thor's ankle. "You see that tattoo on his shoulder blade? And this braid behind his ear? Only grown males of the tribe sport those. He is of age, if only just."

Tony blinked at the wild cat he was still sitting on, and was beginning to notice a tremble. "Huh, how about that. I've never seen a Jotun so short, except for the younglings."

"He must be a runt," the prince shrugged, uninterested, throwing his hammer over his shoulder. "Still, a captured prey is a trophy, eh?"

Thor and his inane buddies chuckled darkly.

"Bring him with us, Howardson. He can keep us company on a cold night."

"What?" Tony frowned, but the others were already moving off, looking for a place to make camp. "I thought we were going home!"

Cursing and grumbling, Tony stood up and hauled his captive to his feet, pulling the Jotun behind him. "I would rather be in a warm tavern with a buxom wench, not this ice pit of Hel. Don't try it, hot shot. My axe is the finest weapon in Asgard, I would know, I made the thing."

The Jotun's lips thinned into an angry line, and Tony was a little pleased that he followed without much fuss. Ok, so he did try to bite Tony's face and run, but a well placed slap put him back in line.

Fandral had found them a dry cave, and Volstsag had started on victuals over a fire. Then Thor opened his pack and brought out mead. So the hunting trip was turning into another booze fest. Tony was fine with that.

He stashed the captive a little ways away from the fire, but within sight and reach. Soon absolute darkness fell outside, but inside the cave the merry band of idiots were getting drunk. Not roaring drunk, they didn't have enough mead for that, but enough for morals to loosen and dirty talk begin to awaken bad imaginations, and before Tony knew it, three pairs of eyes were sliding over the Jotun captive.

"You sure he is of age, my prince?" Fandral cooed, his blonde hair in disarray. "I wonder if he's had three or four at once."

"With the savage's penchant for sexual deviance, I wouldn't wonder!" Volstsag laughed, his face red and shiny in the fire light. "I hear they marry each other three at a time!"

"I didn't know they married. I thought they just fucked in the bushes like beasts."

The captive, who had said nothing all night, curled his knees into his chest to make himself into a ball.

Tony's chest was beginning to grow tight that had nothing to do with the cherry spirits. "You are scaring him," Tony grumbled, chugging more of his bottle. "Besides, who said that I was going to share him with you lot?"

Fandral whined as Thor laughed, smacking his thigh. "Aye, you get the first round, Howardson, as you caught him! But after that, tis only fitting you pass around the spoils."

Tony couldn't see the pale blue face behind the curtain of dark hair. Growling, Tony stood up and tossed the bottle at Thor. "Finish that, you mead addled oaf. I'll say when I'm finished with him, and not before!"

Going over to the huddled form, Tony yanked the Jotun up and back towards the back of the cave, where a sharp bend gave them moderate privacy. The stone wall ended in a smooth curve, which the Jotun pressed himself against when Tony let go of his arm. His shoulders were up in a defensive posture, though Tony hadn't touched him yet.

Tony stared angrily at him for a moment, his hands on his hips while he blocked the Jotun's only means of escape.

"What's your name, kid?"

Red eyes glared defiantly back at him.

"You can give it to me, or you can give it to the prince, which would you prefer?"

The blue shoulders hunched further. "Loki."

"Loki? What kind of a name is that, kid?"

"I am not a child!" Loki snarled, his hip furs shifting as he shuffled his feet.

Tony nodded. "Good, cuz I'm not into that gross fetish."

"Is he boring you, Howardson? We could always come around and give you a hand!"

"I don't need help from a ham hock, Staggy!" Tony shouted, then turned back to Loki. "Alright, listen. Here's the deal. There's no way you're getting out of this cave without paying homage, so you could either have just me, or those three meat heads out there combined."

"Or," Loki said with a tilt of his head. "I could bite your dicks off one by one and leave you to bleed to death in the cold."

Tony's lips twitched. "You're feisty, I like it. I don't think big blonde number one will stand by and watch, though. He's got a big hammer that he likes to swing, and I don't mean the one in his pants. I've given them the rest of my potent cherry spirits, and hopefully by the time we are done, they will have passed out."

Loki frowned. "But you have been drinking it all night. Why are you not affected?"

Tony gave a smug grin. "Because I'm the god of tits and wine! Thor stopped challenging me to drinking games three centuries ago. So what will it be, blueberry?"

Loki licked his lips, his eyes darting to the direction of the fire, then back at Tony.

"Judging by your silence, you must be finished by now, Howardson!" Came Thor's gruff voice, thick with alcohol and a vague threat.

Cursing, Tony stomped forward and took matters into his own hands, crowding Loki against the cave wall and claiming his mouth in a rough kiss. Loki squealed in outrage, lifting his knee to bring it into Tony's groin, but the Aesir was faster, blocking it with a thigh, then breaking Loki's stance, tumbling them both to the ground.

The sound of laughter echoed to their ears.

Tony shut it out, battling with teeth and dark lips that tasted of smoke and honey. With Loki's arms tied beneath him, he couldn't struggle very much, but he made good use of his limber legs. Tony would have bruises in the morning.

"How is that for gratitude?" Tony said, nipping his way down the cerulean throat to a midnight blue nipple. His tongue swirled around the nub before he pulled it into his mouth, feeling Loki gasp and arch beneath him. Tony found his pants were getting tight from that alone.

He discovered that Loki's skin became a dusky purple when the blood rushed to the spots, so he made sure to suck everywhere, covering Loki with marks.

"Now you have a reason to show off this chest," he said with pride. "Why are all Jotuns mad enough to go about in the snow half naked anyway?"

"W-why... are all Aesir so weak... that they can't handle a little cold?" Loki countered, digging his heel into Tony's calf, making him wince.

"Touche. I'm almost worried about bringing my pride and joy out, but I'm sure I can find something to keep it warm."

He slipped a hand beneath the fur wrap, fondling the limp package that he found there, then headed further down. Loki gasped and tried to frantically squeeze his legs shut, but it was too late.

Tony stopped, astonished, his eye brows lifting up.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"N-no!" Loki cried, renewing his efforts to kick Tony in the head. "You pig! Get your fucking hands off!"

Tony nearly tore the furs away, spreading Loki's knees painfully wide to get a better look at the swollen, pink cunt hidden beneath his cock. Loki tossed his head and whined when Tony's fingers circled around the outside.

"Is this a secret Jotun thing, or are you just special?" Tony asked, his voice dipping low so the others would not hear. Loki stubbornly turned his face to the wall, not answering. "Have it your way." Tony shrugged, then sank his fingers into the slick passage.

Loki stiffened, biting his lip to muffle his sounds, but his breathing picked up, and his legs began to twitch the more Tony played with the satin smooth walls and folds. He didn't neglect the cock, either, stroking it while his fingers worked inside, and slowly Loki's manhood began to fill.

"S-s-stooop," Loki pleaded quietly, but Tony wasn't sure if he could anymore. Thor and the others would salivate if they saw what Tony was playing with.

"They would double stuff you, you know. You would be spread open for the prince and his friends to fuck, and they wouldn't even have to take turns."

Loki writhed, partly to get away, and partly to rock his hips up and against the hand around his cock.

"Fuck, I almost want to see that. You would look very pretty with two dicks shoved into your eager holes."

"Please..." Loki whispered, trying to curl onto his side. Tony gently rolled him back, reaching down to untie the laces on his breaches.

"No no, it's ok, snowflake," he reassured Loki. "I won't hand you over to them. Tonight you're all mine, and Tony Howardson isn't in the mood to share."

He pressed down against the blue chest, tilting the chin back so he could kiss and bite that beautiful throat as Tony guided his cock to the awaiting passage. He kissed Loki again, just as he was engulfed in thick heat, swallowing Loki's cries.

Teeth tore into his lip and Tony reared back, licking the wound Loki had given him. Tony couldn't be mad, though, and laughed.

"You're incredible, do you know that?" He said, pushing the last inch until he was fully seated inside the Jotun.

Loki was quivering, and whimpering, yet still managing to glare at Tony in defiance, and the sight nearly made Tony come undone. He had never done anything like this before.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he murmured as he began to move, rocking his hips in and out, while Loki rolled his eyes back and gave tiny grunts with each thrust.

Tony wasn't sure if it was the alcohol still swimming in his veins or the welcoming body beneath him, but Tony felt incredible. There was no such thing as cold anymore, just wet warmth and heated breath, and the slide of his cock in the tightest cunt he had ever fucked. He sucked new marks into Loki's skin, determined to make them last.

Loki had given up resisting. What good was it now? His eyes watched Tony's face as the Aesir moved above him, and a shift of his hips meant Tony began hitting a spot deep inside that caused Loki's mouth to drop open in a silent scream.

"That's it," Tony encouraged him, stroking Loki once more. "You should cum with me, Loki. Wouldn't that be nice? Just let go and let it happen."

"Fu-fuck you!"

"That's what you're already doing, sweetheart." Tony increased his thrusts, hitting the sweet spot repeatedly, until Loki seized and his cock twitched, then spurted white ropes of cum onto his chest. The tight squeeze was entirely too much for Tony, and if he had been a little more sober he would have lasted longer, but he followed right after, cursing loudly as he dumped his load inside Loki, shaking with the force of his orgasm.

Slowly he became aware of the cave again, and the smell of a smoking fire. Tony picked up details here and there, of Loki's sweat soaked skin, of the distant glazed look in his eyes that started at the opposite wall. He was also finally aware of how cold it was, and how Loki was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

As carefully as he could, Tony pulled out, groaning at the renewed sensation, and grabbed a fur to clean himself and Loki with.

"Leave it," Loki whispered hoarsely. "It will freeze and then be easier to brush off."

Tony paused, then shrugged. "If you say so."

A dark discoloration on Loki's inner thighs caused Tony to lean down and squint, but it was the coppery smell that gave it away.

"Is that... blood? Oh...oh shit. Did I just take your maidenhead?" He demanded, alarmed though he wasn't sure why.

"I am not a maiden," Loki said in a dull voice, glancing back at Tony. "Would it have made a difference if I had told you?"

Tony sputtered for an answer. "W-well, likely as not, no, but I- well I could have been.... slower? Better?"

Loki's laugh was thin and brittle. "Don't you dare pretend this was anything other than what it was. I'll fucking kill you."

Tony snorted, running a hand through his hair. At least Loki had not lost any of his fire. "Well that clears my mind then."

He got up, slowly because his legs were crying mutiny and hated the very idea of moving, and slipped to the bend in the cave, peeking around it to the fire. He hadn't heard any voices for some time, and his suspicions were confirmed that Thor and the others had fallen asleep, lulled by the strong spirits. Then he went back to Loki and laid down next to the Jotun, curling around his back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Loki hissed, trying to scoot away.

"Shut up and go to sleep, cupcake," Tony answered, burying his nose in dark hair. "I'm not letting you go until close to dawn, when I know it will take you longer to reach the nearest tribe, and before you can bring anyone back we will be gone."

"I could just kill you all in your sleep!"

"I don't sleep that heavily. Good night."

Loki cursed Tony under his breath for a good ten minutes before he was silent, and by his breathing Tony knew he was asleep.

He had done something bad. He knew that, but he couldn't quite reflect on it just yet. In the morning he would think about it. In the morning he would let his wild cat go.

In the morning, Tony woke up to empty arms and a pile of cut leather thongs on the floor. He rushed out to check on the others, but Thor was snoring with his head pillowed on Mjolnir, and Fandral and Volstag were spread out around the fire, very much alive and breathing.

"I'll be damned," Tony chuckled. "He gave me the slip. And he didn't kill us all." He kicked the others awake and stomped the ashes of the fire out. He was going to miss his wild cat, but for now he had to get Thor and the others back to Asgard before a tribe of angry frost giants descended on them.

"Maybe I'll find you again, Loki," Tony said to the wide expanse of snowy landscape. "Until next time."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki forces Tony to face the consequences of his actions and earns a new home.

Tony woke up with a sharp steel point against one nostril, and a pair of murderous red eyes flashing at him from the dark. His memory was a little fuzzy, but Tony was reasonably certain that the giggly wench he had taken to bed last night had possessed common brown eyes.

"I have a sneaky suspicion you're not here for round two."

The figure leaned in, and Tony was finally able to make out a blue face with raised tribal lines. His breath caught in excitement. Or was it trepidation?

"I have come for a reason, filthy Aesir, but it is not one you will like."

By the Norns, Tony had missed the sound of that voice. It has just the right amount of threatening purr that could either moan or snarl.

"Loki! Wow, it's been what... three months? How the fuck did you get into Asgard? And uh... this tavern?"

The Jotun's knife never budged, but his lips curled in amusement. "I have found ways to slip into Asgard undetected."

"Really? Cuz that's impressive."

"I followed you for three days."

"Um..."

"I waited until you left the safety of your house enchantments, and sought companionship."

"Yeah, what happened to uh... Daisy? Dana?"

"Diana."

"Close enough. Did you kill her?"

"Why would I do that? She was happy to have an excuse to seek better company."

"Hey, that's low! I took care of her."

Loki leaned in, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "The same way you took care of me?"

The knife pressed until a drop of blood formed, and Tony was painfully aware of how close it was to his eye.

He winced. "Not... quite the same way, no."

"Do you wish to know what happened to me? After you so thoroughly humiliated me in that cave?"

Tony's head began to throb, he had purposely repressed and ignored the horrible thing he had done. Guilt was a nasty companion. But he swallowed and licked his lips, certain he deserved this treatment.

"I'm guessing... it wasn't nice?"

"My betrothed rejected me. The second he learned I had been ruined by an Aesir pig."

Tony's eyes bulged. "You- shit, you were betrothed?"

"Does that shock you?" Loki traced the tip of the knife idly down Tony's cheek. "Even a runt like me has some perspectives, when you are the son of a chief. I couldn't hide what had happened. My father dragged me out of his tent and declared me _'Shinun'_."

Tony frowned, the Allspeech telling him that _'shinun'_ meant 'disgraced'.

"And...that's bad, right?"

"The man who would have been my husband was given the choice to beat me. He said he would not sully his hands."

So far, Loki had told all of this with an empty, numb tone, but Tony could hear the raw pain so close to the surface. It hurt, and knowing it was Tony's fault just made it worse. This was why he didn't reflect on his terrible choices often.

"Um...that's...pretty horrible. I mean.... it wasn't your fault."

"I know it was not my fault!" Loki snapped, his knuckles turning white where they gripped the knife. " _Shinun_ does not take fault into account! I had one person who was willing to have me, now I am nothing!"

Tony hated tears. He always wanted to comfort and brush them away. Tears made him weak, and he remembered this as liquid began to fill those fierce red eyes, threatening to spill over, and Loki's chest heaved with gasping breaths.

"Hey... hey now don't... don't do this. Hey, how about you let me up and I'll get us some hot tea, or... or whiskey."

The knife was back on his face. "You are not going anywhere," Loki hissed. "This is your fault, and you will face the consequences for once, Anthony Son of Howard!"

Tony sank back against the pillow. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No. Nor will I castrate you."

Tony's face emptied of blood.

"I am going to punish you."

"Uhh... h-how? I'm kind of happy about keeping my balls, don't get me wrong."

Loki sneered and lifted his knife away. Tony saw it was thin enough to slip into a wrist sheath, and had a wicked edge. Weapons interested him, and he wanted to examine this one. Maybe later. When its owner didn't want to use it on his tender areas.

"You are going to take me to a healer."

Tony blinked, shaking his head as he tried to figure that out. "Um, beg pardon?"

"A healer, and a good one. Then you are taking me to your home and giving me food and shelter."

Tony blinked, starting to grow suspicious. "For... how long exactly?"

"Until I decide I wish to leave," Loki answered with a shrug. "You robbed me of my reputation and my home. So you will give me another, until I no longer want it."

The Jotun hopped off of Tony's lap, peeling the blanket away. Tony yelped and tried to snag the edge, as he was quite naked. Loki tossed his pants and shirt and boots at him.

"Get dressed. I want to go now."

"Now? It's- it's barely dawn!"

"Would you rather I shout in the streets in open daylight that Tony Son of Howard raped me?"

Tony grumbled as he shoved each leg into his pants. "Tyrant. You're not exactly safe walking through the streets like that, you know. People here aren't friendly to Frost giants."

"I am painfully aware," Loki deadpanned. He waved his hand, moving it from his head to his waist, and before Tony's eyes the blue skin shimmered and turned a pale cream color, and the red eyes changed to a piercing green. Even the tribal tattoos were gone.

Tony raised his brows. "Hey... you're almost as cute as an Aesir as you are a blueberry."

Loki turned his nose up. "Save your mockery. I know how ugly I am to your kind. This is merely an illusion so I can move freely."

Tony laced up his boots and grabbed his nearby belt. He had left his battle axe at home. That's the last time he will make that mistake. Approaching Loki, he looked the new appearance over. "No really. I think I prefer the deep blue, but you're quite a looker. I would have offered you a drink if I came across you in a tavern."

Loki tilted his head with a disarming smile. "How funny. I do not recall you offering me a drink back on Jotunheim."

Tony rubbed his forehead in a guilty fashion. "Those were... special circumstances."

"Yes, you were drunk, and did not want your friends to laugh at you."

"I was trying to keep all three of them from raping you!" Tony snapped, finally coming to terms with what he had done. "Yes, it was a despicable thing to do, and I wish I had just told Thor to go stick his head in a keg, but I didn't see any other way! He would not have allowed me to just let you go, and they would have had their way with you!"

He was breathing hard, the crushing pressure in his chest becoming unbearable. Oh Norns... what had he done?

"I'm sorry," he whispered in defeat, his shoulders dropping, and a hand hiding his face. "That will never be enough but... but I'm so sorry."

He was scum, and if Loki took out his knife now, Tony would bare his throat for it.

A touch on his cheek tilted his head up, and Loki found those deep green eyes were terribly close.

"You feel remorse?"

Tony nodded.

"Then you will do what you can to make amends." Loki did not phrase it as a question, but rather a command.

Tony sighed. "Whatever you say, Lokes."

Loki wrinkled his nose. "Don't call me that. Come on, we have a healer to see."

They walked side by side down the dirty streets of the lower city, where Tony had chosen his questionable tavern for the night. Eventually he lead the way through the cleaner, higher district where the healers made their business. Tony took Loki to the door of the family healer, one he knew had a high reputation for discretion.

"So um... what are we here for?" Tiny asked as the assistant fetched the woman. They had disturbed her breakfast, apparently.

"I wish to speak to her," Loki replied as he gazed about the well decorated room. "And I need to show you something."

Tony swung his head around. "Uh... show me... what now?"

Loki's face was entirely too calm. "You will know, in time."

Alarm bells started ringing in Tony's head, and he felt an unmistakable urge to flee.

"Y-yeah? You're not pregnant our anything, right?"

He had meant it as a joke, but Loki leveled a cool stare at him that sent a chill down Tony's spine. He knew.

"Shit. Shit shit shit!" Tony stared shouting, frantically looking for something to break. "Are you fucking- you're lying!"

"Why do you think I wanted a healer?" Loki replied, not at all bothered by the show of temper.

The door on the other side of the room opened and a motherly looking woman stepped out, with silver hair scattered through her blonde.

"What is all of this noise in my house, Howardson? Your mother would disapprove of your language, now kindly knock it off. I spanked your bare behind when you first entered the world, and I am not averse to do it again. Now, which of you is my patient?"

Loki had grown a smirk when the woman gave Tony a dressing down, and he stood up to give her a short bow.

"I am in need of your services, madam. It is fortuitous that Tony would bring me to the midwife who delivered him. I feel as if I already trust you."

The woman looked him over and raised a brow. "Do you know of someone in need of a midwife?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Where is your woman? Or is she already in labor?"

"No, I am afraid there is no woman. I am a few months along, but I have not had a proper healer see me in a several weeks."

Tony felt like he would faint right onto the carpet. This could not be real. The woman met Tony's terrified eyes briefly, then laughed.

"What _have_ you done, Anthony? Alright, my... my dear, sit here and let me have a look at you. My name is Holda. All my patients call that. Now sit, relax. Good, deep breath. Let's see what is happening... my my."

She froze, her hands on Loki's shoulders as they glowed with her magic. She met Loki's eyes and something passed between them, a knowledge and an understanding.

"I see. Quite a unique case."

Tony chewed on a knuckle and paced around. This had to be a joke.

"Ah! There the little tyke is!"

It wasn't a joke. Odin's balls, this was real!

"She's growing well, her bones are forming nicely. The heart has a good, strong beat. Hmm, a little over three months, I think? Yes, alright."

They both turned at the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

"Oh dear, little Anthony has passed out. It's the excitement of it all. Howard did the same thing, he'll be alright." She went back to examining Loki.

"Is he the father?" She asked carefully.

"Yes," Loki answered, trying to be still. He could feel the magic swimming about in his womb, outlining the new life in his senses. It was fascinating, and different than the healers in Jotunheim.

Holda pressed her lips together. "That one is still quite immature. If you have any troubles with him, you tell me. I will bill his house for my services. This could be a good thing for little Anthony." She took her hands off and smiled. "Well dear! Everything looks ship shape! Baby is growing and moving as she should. No, I don't know the gender, I only call them 'she' until I know otherwise. Come back to me every couple of weeks, and then I'll start visiting you. You'll be staying with Anthony, of course?"

Loki vaguely nodded, still caught in introspection. He missed Holda's worried look.

"Alright, I'll send you home with instructions about diet and exercise, and what to do to relieve the symptoms, though I suspect you're through the worst of it. Your diet should reflect your home, and what your body needs. Take care of yourself, and you take care of your baby."

Loki smiled and thanked her, and by the time he had gotten up Tony was beginning to stir on the floor.

"What... happened?" He mumbled, holding his head where a bump was forming.

"You take care of him now, Anthony Howardson, or I will know who to visit!" Holda chided him before showing them the door.

Dazed and confused, Tony meekly followed Loki out, and blinked when Holda gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was lost in thought the entire way back to his house, only vaguely aware of the disguised Jotun who stuck close to his side so he would not get lost. Loki was half guiding him anyway, as he already knew the way.

Tony finally shook himself awake when he stepped through the doorway of his family house, which was more like a palace, held open by the family butler.

"Good morning, Sir. It is a pleasant surprise to see you have returned sober and before noon."

"Yeah, yeah thanks Jarvis. Oh, this is Loki, J. Find him a room, would you? He's..." Tony licked his lips. He tried glancing at Loki, but Loki was occupied with looking about curiously. "He's going to be staying for a while."

"Very good, Sir. I shall ready a suite for him."

"Oh wait!" Tony stopped him, then poked Loki in the chest, earning a sharp swat. "Drop the disguise, Lokes. Jarvis needs to know."

"I told you not to call me that," Loki sniffed in disapproval, but he canceled his spell and his skin returned to its pretty blue, the tribal tattoos returning.

Jarvis did not even bat an eye. "Welcome to Stark Manor, Lord Loki. I will hastily make your rooms comfortable."

"My thanks, Jarvis," Loki replied, smiling in a pleased way, much like a cat that had just caught a mouse.

"I need a bloody drink," Tony muttered, stalking down the hall towards the study. He had a cabinet full of spirits in there, and he was determined to empty half of it before the day was through.

Loki followed him quietly, slithering into the room like a shadow while Tony banged about with the bottles and trying to find a goblet. He poured a fair amount of amber liquid into one, then tilted it back, relishing the burn in his throat. After the effects calmed down, he poured himself another.

"You'll give yourself alcohol poisoning if you continue like that."

"Are you going to be my fucking mother now, too?" Tony demanded, slamming the bottle down on the table.

Loki's eyes narrowed from behind the chair he was hiding behind.

"What, no clever answer? Nothing to mitigate the upending and earth shattering disaster that's happened to me today?"

"Poor child," Loki said without mercy. "You ruined my life, I am merely returning the favor."

"Well you've done a fantastic fucking job!" Tony shouted, tossing back his second cup. The alcohol wasn't helping like he wanted it to. "How the fuck do I know it's mine, anyway? What if you had a different lover after me, and you just want me to think that it's mine?"

Loki's face turned purple with rage. "Don't you dare! How dare you accuse me of such treachery, after what you've done! I went back home, covered in your disgusting scent and your teeth marks, and my father _instantly_ recognized my shame! He did not have to see the blood to know! Before the sun had set I had been publicly disowned by my family, and the _only_ one who showed me mercy was my mother's sister! She's the reason why I did not starve the first month on my own!"

Tony's own anger diminished in the face of Loki's wrath, and the tight band of guilt threatened to crush his chest.

"Shit.... Shit!" He cursed, kicking over an arm chair that crashed to the floor. From across the room the weight of Loki's stare threatened to drown him.

"I decided to come here, where I have a chance at survival. Where my child has a chance. I don't care that you don't want me. You _will_ fulfill your responsibilities!"

Tony stopped, turning slightly, noticing the defensive way Loki had his arms wrapped around his middle, the way he looked like he expected to be hurt, and he couldn't help but remember the way Loki had curled in a ball on the floor of the cave, as if he had been doing it his entire life.

"Who said anything about not wanting you?"

Confusion crossed Loki's face, then was replaced with suspicion. "What does that mean? You've never wanted a child. Ever. I learned your reputation when I got here."

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair and making it wild. He kept it short, unlike the other warriors, so he wouldn't constantly burn it in the forge.

"Well, no. No, I- I have always been afraid of that particular... thing. I'm not cut out to be a parent. For obvious reasons." Lifting his head, Tony's eyes met with guarded crimson. "But you? I took off after you before I even knew why. I didn't want to hand you over to Thor and the rest. I didn't want... I would have preferred to- to ask you first. Buy you a drink, you know. I should not have hurt you, Loki."

Tony took a step forward, but stopped when Loki flinched back, covering his mouth with a hand, as if to hold in a torrent of emotions. Being mindful this time, Tony kept his mouth shut while Loki struggled.

"So..." Loki's voice cracked a little when he finally spoke. "Am I... Welcome to stay?"

"You've been kicked out of enough tents, don't you think?"

Loki startled them both with a laugh, which broke his tender hold and released the tears of relief that rolled down his cheeks in thick streams. Tony, cursing his weakness, grabbed a handkerchief that Jarvis kept lying around, and crossed over to hand it to Loki, hesitantly placing a hand on his head, but preparing for it to be shoved off.

Loki pressed the cloth to his face for a little while, until the sounds calmed down. Tony felt they were out of the woods.

"It's alright, Lokes, it's alright. The good part is that I know I'm an asshole, so I can't try to deny it-"

Sudden lips cut him off, pushing insistently against his own, while blue arms wrapped Tony's neck, holding him in place. Tony nearly had a panic attack before his brain informed him that he was being kissed, and voluntarily.

"Lokes?" He muttered in confusion, but then grunted as Loki shoved him back against a wall.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Loki grumbled against Tony's beard, once more attacking his mouth while cool, clever fingers found their way underneath Tony's shirt. Why, in Odin's name, had Tony restricted those before?

"Too late, it stuck," Tony grinned, gasping slightly as a thigh started to rub against the front of his pants, creating a thick bulge pretty quickly. "Th-that's not- are you sure this is what you..."

"Quite sure," Loki replied, tugging on cloth to get to more flesh. "Are you going to deny me, Howardson?"

Tony groaned, tipping his head back as perfect lips trailed along his Adam's apple. "Nope. Nuh uh. You can have whatever you want, snowflake."

"A wise answer. Now fuck me."

Tony flipped them with a vengeance, using his weight he had spent centuries honing in the forge to press Loki back to the wall, kissing him thoroughly and deeply, then working on creating more of those beautiful purple skin blossoms he remembered so fondly. Loki did not struggle this time, only groaned and writhed in the way a proper lover should writhe, his hips pulsing against Tony's, making him ache with want.

"Now you've done it," Tony panted, his lips feeling bruised in a perfectly acceptable way.

"Done what?" Loki panted.

"Offered me something I could not possibly refuse."

"I know," Loki chuckled breathlessly. "I was prepared for this. In case you needed... further convincing."

Tony should have been shocked, but he wasn't. Instead he reached between Loki's legs and rubbed at the damp spot below his erection, causing Loki to release a delicious whine.

"That clever, huh blueberry? Go on then, convince me."

Loki turned huge vulnerable eyes his way, and in the perfect manner of innocent helpless want, began to beg.

"Please, Tony, please fuck me? I need your thick cock filling up my little cunt. I need you to hold me down, and fuck me until I can't remember my own name."

Tony felt a punch of lust so sharp it might have ruptured an organ.

"Odin's balls..." He gasped, his erection throbbing against Loki's hip, screaming to be freed. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Would you like some more?"

"No! No, I'm convinced! Son of a bitch, that would have convinced the Norns to nut."

"Are you done talking yet?" Loki demanded, giving Tony a squeeze.

The Aesir abandoned all pretense and practically ripped Loki's borrowed clothes from him, shoved two fingers into him, and worked the silky folds until his hand was soaked in juices and Loki was tugging on Tony's hair, demanding more.

"Your cock... please..."

Wrapping Loki's legs around his waist, and using the wall as leverage, Tony rolled his pants down and slid home, gasping at the surprising heat and tension. Loki cried out in his ear, but it did not sound like a pained cry this time.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tony inquired, his tongue tracing a line over Loki's shoulder.

"If I was not, you would know," Loki replied in a thick whisper, then shut his mouth and gave over to the wonderful sensations coursing through him.

He rocked his hips to meet Tony's thrusts, he dug his nails into tan skin, and Loki met each kiss with a hungry determination that shocked Tony. It was like Loki was trying to drag something out of Tony that he did not know he possessed.

The groans were intoxicating. Tony was sure his name sounded better on Loki's lips than on any other previous lover.

"I thought... you would hate me...after last time," Tony gasped between thrusts.

Loki's eyes opened to a slit, his fingers balling into Tony's hair.

"I did... wanted... to cut your throat. But I- ah! I want to destroy that memory... replace it with something better."

"Is this better?" Tiny asked, dragging his tongue along Loki's throat, earning a strangled whimper.

"Yes! Ah! F-fuck.... bite me!"

Tony obliged, unable to refuse. When his teeth sank into the sapphire skin, Loki seized up completely, his cry of pure bliss sweet and luxurious to Tony's ears. The tight passage squeezed him as Loki came, and Tony let go, indulging in the satisfaction of once more filling the beautiful Jotun with his seed.

In the hazy aftermath, Tony realized he no longer regretted this turn of events. Was he still scared shitless to be a parent? Also-fucking-lutely. But if this was the reward, and what he had to look forward to with Loki moving in, then he would be grateful for what he had, and hopefully not screw it up.

Together, stiff and exhausted, they slid down to the floor, and Loki shifted around until Tony was leaning against the surface and Loki was snuggled in his lap against his chest. His skin was beginning to cool down, and Tony liked the differences in their temperatures. His hand caressed a bony hip.

"Why didn't you kill me and Thor and the others when you escaped?" Tony asked in a sleepy, curious voice.

Loki yawned. "I did not desire to start a war by killing the crown prince. If I had killed you, the prince would have been obliged to avenge you, putting my people at risk."

Tony hummed, frowning. Something was not adding up.

"How did you get out? I was holding you tight, and I'm a light sleeper."

"I made a projection and took a knife by the fire, then cut my bonds. I'm one of the best hunters in my tribe, sneaking out was child's play."

Tony's mind clicked.

"Wait... you do magic? You have magic!" He felt like an idiot. The illusion earlier when they walked through the city was one thing, but projections?? "Why didn't you fight back?"

Loki lifted his head to glare. "I did."

"You gave a token fight! If you could use magic-"

"How far do you think I would have gotten?" Loki sneered. "Before the prince's magic hammer pummeled me to the ground? I am woefully ignorant of most of my magic. I am self taught, and only had books of spells to teach me, so the spells I learned, I mastered. There were four of you that time."

Tony grumbled an agreement until Loki rested his head back down on his shoulder, and went back to stroking the hip and side.

"Would you like to learn?"

Loki went very still in his arms.

"Could I?"

Tony almost melted at the tiny, hopeful voice.

"Sure thing, baby doll! I have an entire library that my mother collected, and it rivals even the elves! Ill even bring a teacher in to tutor you."

Loki tilted his head back, his eyes shining with the first happy smile Tony had seen, and it so transformed his face that Tony was stunned into silence.

"Thank you, Tony," Loki said, pressing their mouths together in a slow kiss that built a fresh fire in Tony's belly. "I'll make you proud, you'll see."

"I have a feeling you will, Lokes."

Loki relaxed against Tony and closed his eyes, so calm and at peace that he could go to sleep. He had no intention of using the rooms that Jarvis had made ready. Once night fell, Loki would be sneaking into Tony's blankets where he belonged.

He had a new home, and a new realm to entertain him, new magic to learn. New magic! It was so exciting, Loki had no time to feel sorry for the home he had left, and the betrothed that he had betrayed. He hadn't wanted to marry Svarda. Cruel, and yet boring Svarda. Loki's father had wanted to strengthen ties with another old family, and Loki was a convenient tool.

Not this time. Loki had plotted and waited for an opportunity. It came as a brown eyed, tormented genius, stumbling about in the snow behind a group of friends.

Loki sighed, and moved Tony's hands to rest over his stomach. He could get used to being wanted.

Loki had chosen his mate well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and non-con?
> 
> I don't know, ask my therapist.


End file.
